


GOT/Witcher crossover idea

by Sooner326



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, The Witcher, game of thrones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sooner326/pseuds/Sooner326
Summary: I’m not a very good author but I really like the idea of the game of thrones story but insert the Witcher
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	GOT/Witcher crossover idea

So the idea is for the Witcher schools to be introduced into the Game of Thrones world around the beginning of the books, so I’m thinking you could go as small as only the Wolf School being matched with House Stark and a story about them although I’m a fan of ultimately leading to Jonaerys. So for that I’m thinking the Witchers could offer to be the sworn shield of a specific Stark. So,  
Ned - Geralt  
Catelyn - Yennefer (I know she’s not a Witcher)  
Robb - Vesemir  
Jon - (really need help on this one) ???  
Sansa - Triss  
Bran - Eskel  
Arya - Ciri :))  
Rickon - Lambert 

Now that’s just 1 idea, you could go above and beyond and have other Witcher schools with OC characters to match others Houses, So School of the Bear - Mormont, School of the Cat - Lannister  
School of the Viper - Martell/Targaryen, School of the Griffin - Connington/Arryn if you want a major house connection

There’s one story out there that has Geralt only introduced into the GOT story and it’s great, I think it’s called White Wolf of Westeros or something like that, this is a smiliar idea I’d love to see written, I just don’t really know where to begin writing this kind of thing


End file.
